


Useless

by satinandsteel



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satinandsteel/pseuds/satinandsteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a request (najwa-jai), inspired by when JB hurt his leg during the 'If You Do' promotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless

         “Get up.” JB let out a yell as the curtains opened, shielding his eyes from the bright light. He ignored the command, flipping over onto his stomach carefully and burying his face into his pillow. “JB – it’s been three days, and you haven’t let this room and I refuse to let you stay here like this.”

         “Make me,” JB growled in return, and he would have turned back over to shoot a glare at Youngjae if it hadn’t been for how awkward his cast was making him. He didn’t care if it had been three days ago, three weeks, or three months ago, he wasn’t leaving this room until he could take this damn thing off his leg. He didn’t even need it in the first place, it barely hurt – well, at least now it barely hurt. A few days ago wasn’t exactly the same story, but that wasn’t the point.

           Youngjae rolled his eyes, dropping down onto the edge of the bed, staring at JB, totally unfazed. “I will – I’m surprisingly stronger than you think.” JB let out a burst of laughter, quickly silencing himself though, forcing himself to contain any possibility of happiness that might escape. “Jaebum, this is ridiculous. A) this room, and therefore  _you_ stink – when was the last time you even showered? Actually don’t answer that – I really don’t wanna know. B) The boys are worrying about you. Jackson threatened to come in here himself this morning, and we all know you don’t want that. C)…” Youngjae trailed off, and JB turned his head just enough to look at Youngjae, guilt hitting him as he noted the sadness in the younger one’s expression. “… I miss you. I mean – the others do too, but – you know what I mean.”

           Sighing, JB forced himself to turn over again, wincing as he tried to adjust his leg’s position. “Just… Look at me, Youngjae. I’m useless,” he muttered, gesturing at his leg, unable to meet Youngjae’s eyes. “I can’t move, can’t dance – and right in the middle of the comeback. I’m pretty much useless to the whole group right now.” Youngjae thought about these words for a moment, then held up his hand, motioning for the leader to stay put. “What – you think I’m gonna RUN AWAY?” he yelled after Youngjae left the room, tossing his hands up in the air. He turned his head to the side, closing his eyes – maybe he could get some rest now, even though he would have preferred that Youngjae stay with him rather than run off to give some kind of ‘health report’ to the other members. At least – that’s what he’d assumed he was doing.

           “Time to sit up, hyung!” JB opened his eyes, horrified to find Jackson grinning in the door, Yugyeom following close behind. The maknae couldn’t help but make a face as he entered the room, quickly clapping a hand over his mouth and nose, saying through his fingers, “Youngjae was right… It reeks in here.”

           “It isn’t that bad…” JB grumbled, and Yugyeom went silent the second he saw their leader’s eyes – all he knew was that he was lucky looks couldn’t kill, otherwise he’d be dead where he stood. “What are you two even doing in here?”

           “Youngjae is prepping some stuff out there, and since you’re too stubborn to use the crutches, we’re here to get you out of bed and down the hall,” Jackson explained, grinning way too widely for JB’s comfort. JB let out a yell, hitting Jackson with his pillow when he attempted to get close, protesting against the boys’ attempts to lift him up.

           “Stop – stop that!” JB finally insisted, putting his hands up in surrender. “Just… Get me to the end of the bed, and then I’ll hold your shoulders.” Yugyeom motioned for Jackson to move towards the end of the bed while he carefully helped JB scoot down to the end of the bed. The two younger boys crouched down, and JB wrapped his arms around the two of them, groaning as he slowly stood, trying to balance out. “Jackson – go find Jr, you’re too short for this.”

           “HEY – YOU’RE GONNA HAVE TO DEAL WITH USING ME, CAUSE JR AND MARK WENT TO GO FIND YOU CRUTCHES AND THERE’S NO WAY BAMBAM’LL BE ANY BETTER THAN ME…” Youngjae groaned, burying his face in his hands as he heard Jackson unleash a series of screams in reference to the ‘personal offense’ that had been made about his height.

           It took them a good ten minutes, but eventually they made it into the hallway where Youngjae was waiting for him, trying not to chuckle. “I don’t know why you’re making me do this,” JB growled, wishing he had the ability to reach out and swat the boy who was smirking mischievously, enjoying this sight w _ay_  too much.

           “Alright, you two – JB has enough balance to rely on me, you can go,” Youngjae stated, pushing Jackson back gently and taking his place. Yugyeom sighed with relief, releasing their leader and following Jackson (who was still cursing under his breath about the fact that he was above average and he was – not – s _hort_ ). “Sorry about that – figured it was better if I was left to getting the bath ready for you rather than one of those two.”

           “It’s al… Wait, did you just say bath?” Youngjae’s wicked grin inspired another groan from JB. Covering his face with his hand, he muttered grumpily, “And  _how_ pray tell do you expect that to work?”

           “Well, I’ll help you of course.” JB peeked out from between his fingers, raising an eyebrow, noting the faint flush on Youngjae’s cheeks.

           “Of course you will,” JB answered, smirking mischievously, leaning in to seal the deal with a kiss – but Youngjae held up a hand, making JB freeze.

           “On one condition.” JB began to pout, already knowing this was a bad sign. “You’ll go out with me this afternoon – nothing big, just a walk around the block. But you’re leaving this dormitory. Even if I have to get Yugyeom and Jinyoung to drag you out.” JB wanted to resist, wanted to continue to hide in the dark corners of his room. But… That sunshine smile, that hope that resided in his face that maybe, just maybe JB would say…

           “Fine. Yes. We can go out this afternoon. But only for an hour, maximum.” That was good enough for Youngjae – he let out a loud laugh of excitement, swinging his arms around JB, pressing kisses all over his face. “Hey – hey hey  _hey_!” JB shouted, struggling to stay upright, the younger one quickly pausing, helping JB brace himself.

           “Ah… Sorry,” Youngjae quickly responded, smiling apologetically. JB simply rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to the top of Youngjae’s head, then a quick one to his lips.

           “It’s okay – just put the enthusiasm on hold until I can stand on two feet again,” JB answered, nudging Youngjae gently, the mischief flickering back into his eyes. “Now… What were you saying about helping me out?”


End file.
